Ace VS Ace
by LeuieFaye
Summary: Shiota Nagisa – the Class E's Androgynous – cute, smart, observant, and bubbly and a natural born Assassin – well, he's still your usual student of Kunugigaoka Junior High and a pretty naïve one. That's why he's really wondering why the hell the great Asano Gakushuu suddenly turned his attention to him and – OH GOD! – Akabane Karma is JEALOUS?


Heleneko: I have a new favorite! Guess what? -ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM-! It was just sheer luck that I found the manga and before I knew it I got hooked up and I want more! Come on guys, I wanna read more fanfics of AC especially about Karma and Nagisa or Karasuma-Sensei and Bitch-Sensei or about Megu and Isogai…or maybe…ALL OF THEM!

Terasaka: Just get on with the story Baka-Neko!

Heleneko: Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Terasaka-kun, be patient – with that temper and idiocy – you shouldn't get yourself more embarrassed as you are now or else… (Grins like Koro-Sensei)

Terasaka: (Backs away from the Evil Cat) As if I'm scared by such a lame threat!

Heleneko: Whatever you say… (Cackles while holding pictures of Terasaka's most embarrassing moments)

Terasaka: Where did you get that, you Dumb Cat?! (Tries to get the blackmailing pictures)

Heleneko: (Blowing raspberry while dodging like Karasuma) I'm going give the details Pseudo-Takaoka, quiet down! (Pushed down the student by his face)

Terasaka: …! (Struggling and gurgling)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

 **Title:** Ace Vs. Ace

 **Genre:** Romance, Shounen-Ai

 **Characters:** Class E, Mainly: Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma and Asano Gakushuu

 **Summary:**

Shiota Nagisa – the Class E's Androgynous – cute, smart, observant, and bubbly and a natural born Assassin – well, he's still your usual student of Kunugigaoka Junior High and a pretty naïve one. That's why he's really wondering why the hell the great Asano Gakushuu suddenly turned his attention to him and – OH GOD! – Akabane Karma is JEALOUS? It seems Koro-Sensei's Love-Love Notebook is ready at any moment now!

* * *

(***)

 **Warnings:** This is a BoyXBoy love and so much OoCness especially Asano but I'll try my best to put up his usual attitude and Karma also…he's really bizarre to write. Question - Nagisa's surname is Shiota right? I can't really understand his name at first so I always end up using Shiota as his first name…well since I read the part introducing his mother I confirmed that Nagisa is his first name.

(***)

* * *

After the reconciliation with his mother, Nagisa thought that she must at least stop her fetish with him being a girl and all but he's so _damn_ – WRONG! Unfortunately, it got worse…it began when he got home after the second day of School Festival his mother bombarded him with several girl dresses and outfits, boots to sandals, hair clips to ribbons and many other things that only a girl should wear yet that what most people would think about him.

Curse his Androgynous features and his mother's fetishes!

But Nagisa could only obey especially when he saw how sincere his mother about last time and she gave him a teary face that only she could do in a sort threatening way – maybe being a prodigy Assassin came from her though – and that's why Nagisa now wears a white flowery sun dress with v-cut ends that reaches his knee partnered with a blue transparent veil with long sleeves and a pair of white strapped sandals. His usual pigtails gone, revealing his shoulder length light blue hair but with simple hair clips at both sides near his ears.

All in all – he's a lovely girl although he's a guy…the only thing he's thankful right now is that there's no Nakamura Rio or Akabane Karma to tease him and if they saw him like this - God forbid – he'll never hear the end of it.

Nagisa for the umpteenth time sighed and turned to his smiling mother who keeps gushing around him of how pretty he is right now.

"Mom…" Nagisa started but stopped when he saw the solemn look his mother have. "What's wrong?" Hiromi just shook her head and gave her son a hug.

"I've always wanted a daughter…" Hiromi rested her head on top of his head and continued, "But you became a boy yet you look like a girl so it must be hard for you…I know we have clarified everything but can you be my daughter and son at the same time? Just for these remaining years with me…" Hiromi took a moment to stare at Nagisa's face and smiled sadly.

"I…" Nagisa thought of it for a moment then looked up at his mother, "I will…just for the remaining years…" with that in mind, Hiromi let him go and halted for a second.

"Now that I think of it… we're out of some condiments." She turned to him with a knowing smile, "Can you do me a favor and buy it for me, Nagisa?"

"Okay…I'll just change my clothes-"Before he could finish Hiromi suddenly pushed him by his shoulders towards the front door while giving him money and a piece of paper.

"No need to change…come on, it's almost dinner Nagisa. Here's the list and get going!" She suddenly pushed him outside without giving him any chance and closed the door.

Silence.

"MOM!" Nagisa stared at the door in horror. No way in hell that he will go outside dressed like this…! Though it's almost night time he can't still find the strength to go out wearing a girl's clothes. "Mom! Open the door! I can't go out like this!" He banged the door as loud as he could then a second later the door opened again, her mother's head poking out with an unusual sly face.

"Yes, you can!"

"But what if someone recognized me? I don't want that!"

Hiromi thought for a moment then smiled in triumph, "Wait here." She then closed the door and took something inside and came back with a peach colored hat in hand. "Wear this to hide your face – get going Nagisa and I still have to make dinner. Take care!" And then she slammed the door close.

Nagisa sweat dropped, well it's much better than exposing his face to the public that could recognize him – he sighed once again and put the hat over his head almost covering his entire head and with its low wavy rim it hid half of his face.

"Here goes nothing." And he is off to the nearest market.

* * *

(***)

Asano Gakushuu known as the perfect student of Kunugigaoka Junior High is – stalling. Yes, yes… you read it right my dear friends…hmm…why? Oh, it's not like he's being lazy at all it's just he wanted to go around the town with his spare time while dodging his annoying father.

He sighed and looked up the orange tinted sky, at times like this Gakushuu can be at peace almost letting his guard down – just to let the stress out. He continued to stroll around the town and turned left but abruptly stopped when he heard some ruckus.

" _Come on Ojou-chan! Hang out with us!"_ A gruff voice of an average delinquent high school student was heard.

" _No, I'm-"_

" _Look at that face! She's so cute!"_

Another voice was heard followed by an evil cackling, _"Give that back!"_ A gentle voice obviously belonging to a girl shouted.

" _Not bad…now I want to taint her…"_ The first voice maniacally laughed. _"Come here…"_

Asano Gakushuu twitched, he may not be really interested with girls but he has a mother he really respects and to know that a girl is going to be harassed in his presence is a big no-no. With eyes and composure full of confidence, Gakushuu followed the voices and announced his arrival with a good back flip of one of the goons.

Startled by the noise four remaining high school delinquents turned to his direction, "Who the hell are you?!" A blond with pompadour hair style snarled like a stray dog. _Scum_. These kinds of people really disgusted him in every possible way.

"My, what a rude smelly mutt – can't you even manage a proper question?" Gakushuu mocked to the pompadour man while the other three sneered at him, seemingly forgotten the girl they were harassing earlier and took a lame threatening step towards him.

"Oi Mamoru! This is just a bratty middle school student!" A six foot delinquent with black kinky hair said and thumb-pointed him, "See,"

"I see, playing the white knight for little missy here, are yah?" A fat man with semi-bald hair gestured the now confused girl in white dress. "Well, tell yah little buddy -"He took another step forward with a sly face, "That chick is our prey!" Then the fat man lunged at him but Gakushuu is much prepared – who only took a step aside, took a hold of an oily arm and smashed it with forced that even with his fats it didn't protect his joints and bones; the fat man suppressed a scream and was down in the ground gritting his teeth.

"Okuya!" The other two idiots exclaimed then attacked him without care but were down in measly seconds.

"Okuya…Tenshi…Kamiya…" The pompadour man gritted out and shivered in fright. "You?! You'll pay for this!" Even with his gruff stature Gakushuu was not fazed with such lame face. "And you!" He turned to the girl and was about to hit her but stopped in mid-slap – why? A shiver sent down to his spine when he saw her eyes devoid of emotion only with bloodlust of a snake.

"Back off." She softly commanded with a promise of torture if he didn't obey her. Because of this, Gakushuu took the chance to give him a neck chop and was out in seconds and went to retrieve the discarded peach hat on the ground.

"Here's your hat…" He gave the hat and looked at the girl in front of him – or not? Both teenagers looked at each for a moment like they're lost but as usual Gakushuu regained his composure and uttered out – "Do I know you?" The in trance girl or not – jumped at his question and roughly took back her hat and shoved it at the top of her head hiding her entire face.

Gakushuu on the other hand observed the girl and was really convinced that he saw her before but it's kinda weird like wait…her hair is light blue and has a petite form. "You are…" He trailed off when he saw her flinched and shivered in fear of being busted.

"I know you…" Gakushuu grin inwardly, he'll find out eventually with a good trick. He almost laughed when she turned to face with a denial face.

"No! It's my first time seeing you…" She paled when she saw his smug face – too late – he knew she'll fall for that trick. He snatched the hat back and the obvious face of Shiota Nagisa was revealed in front of him.

"Shiota Nagisa."

If Nagisa can get any paler then he can in every possible reasons; the Class E Androgynous gulped in fear as he looked at Asano Gakushuu and cursed his luck this afternoon. Why didn't he insist to change his clothes earlier?

Can you?

No…not really…with a mother like yours? No thank you.

"I didn't think you're that kind of person?" Gakushuu said with an indifferent look on his face while twirling the peach hat in his right hand.

"NO!" Gakushuu stopped and looked at Nagisa, "I really don't want to wear this in the first place…but my mom wanted to and I can't say no to her…I…I'm…" Gakushuu wanted to laugh but the E student is getting frustrated.

"Relax." Nagisa looked at him with shock eyes brimming with unshed tears. _O-kay…that's over the top, seriously are you really a guy?_ Asano Gakushuu almost voiced out his thoughts but restrained himself. "Don't worry I'm not gonna report you just because you dressed like a girl." Nagisa sighed in relief.

"But you know you're pretty natural for a guy pretending to be a girl." Gakushuu teased and was awarded with blushes and stuttered excuses from Nagisa. He laughed good-naturedly, "So your mother has some fetishes?"

Nagisa lowered his head and nodded, "She really wants a daughter but I turned out to be a boy and ever since I can't even have a haircut, so I played the daughter and son for her." He twirled some of his hair strands and faced him again, "Asano-san…can you promise me you will not say anything about me dressing like this?" He looked up at Asano with hopeful eyes.

Gakushuu on the other hand wanted to say no but considered it and thought of something interesting, "I promise…but in one condition."

"Yes?" Nagisa put up a guarded look and it amazed him how could some fragile looking person like him could be this threatening but not as threatening as his father.

"Why don't we put your disguise in use?" Stare. Long stare.

"What?"

"I mean, since it's still early you can hang out with me to the nearest café here and have a short chat?" The guarded is still there but it wavered for a minute. "It's a waste for your dress actually so why not come with me for a moment. And don't worry my treat! What do you say?"

Nagisa almost thought of it like a direct flirting but he didn't see Asano as such of a guy so, "Okay…but not too late for dinner."

"Great!" Gakushuu twirled the hat in one last round and put it over Nagisa's head, "And here's your protection since we can't expose your 'pretty' face to the public." He adjusted it and nodded in approval. "Come on."

In that moment they agreed with each other, the two students of Kunugigaoka Junior High finally realized that the whole situation sounded like date for the both of them.

" _What the hell am I doing? Dating a boy? No! I refuse to believe such term besides this is my chance to gather some secret information!"_

" _This is so not real…is this what they call a date? But I'm a guy for Pete's sake! What am I going to do?"_

"Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa looked at Asano in question, "May I call you with your first name?" Nagisa nodded and blushed with no reason. "The café I have mentioned is not far from here so we can some more time to chat."

"What's the name of the café?" Nagisa thought that Gakushuu just wanted to start a proper conversation with him and it couldn't hurt right?

"Bo's Coffee, they have good treats and beverages there – it's pretty new but good for your taste buds." And before they knew it, Nagisa and Gakushuu established a secret friendship with each other and they really enjoyed each other's company that even the great Asano Gakushuu forgot to interview Nagisa with his called earlier 'exploitation plan'.

"I really enjoyed our time, Asano-san. Thank you." Nagisa bowed to Gakushuu in gratitude. "Though it's more like I owe so much…"

"It's okay and please call me Shuu in our secret meetings." Gakushuu knew that he may refuse but he will take this chance to the fullest.

"Shuu-kun? Oh right! It came from your first name but is it really okay for me to call you by your first name?" But wait, did he missed something, "Wait…secret meetings?" Nagisa tilted his head to side with a cute confused face.

 _Damn it…is he really a boy or a girl? Being an Androgynous makes you really confuse with the real gender._ Gakushuu involuntarily blushed and coughed it up, "Yeah…I thought that this could be our little secret if you don't mind." He's really too out of character this afternoon that both of them thought if he should go to a therapist after this. But Nagisa is somewhat happy that at least the high and mighty Asano Gakushuu is still a normal teenager that wanted his own free time.

He flashed a delightful smile, "Why not?!" with the help of the afternoon sun rays Nagisa's face was illuminated with the light that made him like an angel that had fallen down to Earth and in that very moment, Asano Gakushuu, confirmed that Nagisa is either of the two gender and had fallen right there and then in love with him.

"Well…see you again, Shuu-kun!" Nagisa waved a goodbye took his leave when Gakushuu only respond with a small wave.

"Be careful." He murmured still in trance. _Stupid hormones._

* * *

(***)

 **OMAKE:**

Shiota Residence…

Nagisa: I'm home!

Hiromi: Welcome back! Hey, Nagisa what took you long?

Nagisa: (turns away) I have to take the long way home to avoid unnecessary meetings

Hiromi: (quirked an eyebrow) Heh? Really? Maybe I should ask if you caught something or someone caught you. (Sly grin)

Nagisa: (Blushed) Mom!

Hiromi: (laughing) Confirmed!

Nagisa: (groaning in shame)

(***)

And there you have the first chapter of ACE Vs. ACE. Short but well for now, signing off of or I'll have my mom getting my head for sleeping so late.


End file.
